


Gives You Hell

by Cassicio



Series: Faberry Songfics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassicio/pseuds/Cassicio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel hopes it gives him hell, but she doesn't really care 'cause she got someone so much better out of the break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is pretty AU, baby-gate never happened, but Sam and Lauren are around already. Karofsky-Kurt thing never happened, so Kurt's still at WMHS.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sadly). It belongs to Ryan, Brad, Ian, Fox Network, etc. If I did own Glee it would be far gayer than it is and wouldn't have spiraled into the mess it has become, also it'd probably more sexual and possibly violent, and would only be accepted on LogoTV. I also don't own 'Gives You Hell' that belongs to the All-American Rejects.

Rachel smiled as the last bell rang, signaling that it was time for Glee. Her smile morphed into a smirk as she imagined _his_ face when she sang today. She stepped inside the restroom briefly before strolling down the hall.

As she entered the choir room jaws hit the floor all around, causing her smirk to grow more devilish. Everyone was in shock that the argyle sweater, short skirt, knee socks and Mary-Janes had disappeared. In the sweater's place was a tight black jean vest that emphasized her ample bosom and generous curves, while showing off a sliver of flat tan stomach. The sinfully short skirt was replaced by equally short jean shorts, drawing attention to a tight backside and seemingly endless long, toned legs that ended in black strappy sandles.

" _Damn_ , Berry! Why the hell have you been hiding this body from us?" Santana's eyes trailed over the singer hungrily. Brittany didn't seem to mind her girlfriend's wandering eye, or she didn't notice; she was also staring at the short brunette heatedly.

"Rach, if you weren't my jew-bro, I'd so be tryin' to tap that." Puck sent her a wink, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Lauren.

Winking back at her friend, Rachel then glanced towards her ex-boyfriend, who was chanting 'mailman' repeatedly under his breath. Rolling her eyes, she turned to face Kurt, raising an eyebrow, silently asking for his opinion. Appraising her from Sam's lap, he gave her a nod of approval and a small smirk.

Purposefully avoiding the gaze from a certain blonde, the diva turned towards their teacher. "Mr. Shue, I have a song I'd like to perform."

"Um… Sure, Rachel. The floor is yours." He went to join his students on the risers.

Quickly handing the music to the band, Rachel crossed back to the center of the floor, nodding at Brad. The opening notes caused a chuckle to spread through the teens. Puck and Santana shared a high-five, while Finn just tilted his head confusedly.

_I wake up every evening_  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes 

As the chorus started she jerked a hand out to point at Finn.

_When you see my face_  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell 

She strutted towards the boy, whose face had changed from confusion to a victimized pout, as he glanced around for support from the other Glee members.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

Sarcasm coated the term of endearment.

_And where's that shiny car?_  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love 

Circling him, Rachel placed her hands on his stiff shoulders, singing the next words into his ear.

_I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told, I miss you_

The guys harmonized the last line while glaring daggers at Finn, who was now grinning triumphantly. They laughed as the smile was quickly wiped off his face with the next words.

_And truth be told, I'm lying_

Pulling away from him, the singer locked eyes with a blonde Cheerio. _Her_ blonde Cheerio.

Turning back to the boy, she began strutting backwards, adding an extra sway to her hips for the benefit of the hazel eyes locked on her ass.

The rest of New Directions joined her at the chorus, completely ignoring Finn's kicked puppy look.

_When you see my face_  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell 

Strong, delicate hands gripped her waist, pulling Rachel into the Cheerio's lap. Pale arms encircled her waist in a loose embrace; one tan hand linked with its lighter counterpart, while the other toyed with the fine blonde hairs of her neck. Both turned back to Finn; one with an icy smirk, the other with a possessive glare.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
"Where did it all go wrong?"_

The boy did indeed look like he hadn't the slightest idea what he'd done.

_But the list goes on and on (and on and on and on)_

The echo was matched with nods of agreement, each member having seen him be an absolute douche to their captain at one point or another.

_And truth be told I miss you._

His face lit up again.

_And truth be told, I'm lying!_

"Fuckin' Christ, is he really that stupid?" Quinn whispered in her ear as the man-child's face fell again, as if he hadn't heard the same lines sung less than two minutes ago. Rachel just raised an eyebrow at Quinn as she sang the chorus. "Oh right, of course he is, he gave up you, gorgeous. Though maybe I should thank him for that, after all, I got you out of it." She smiled, hugging Rachel tighter.

_When you see my face_  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell 

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me_

Quinn returned to glaring at Finn, remembering Rachel huddled under the sinks in the bathroom, crying.

_You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me_

Rachel shrugged unapologetically.

_And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes_

She locked eyes with the boy.

_With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

He _was_ pouting yet again, trying to look the victim. The members of New Directions just scoffed before taking over the chorus, while Rachel pulled Quinn into a deep kiss. Quinn pulled away just long enough to throw a triumphant smirk Finn's way, the boy's eye's and mouth were wide open in shock, before pulling Rachel into another long kiss.

New Directions circled the boy, singing.

_When you see my face_  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell 

Rachel detached her lips from Quinn and pulled the, much more successfully pouting, blonde to her feet. Turning to Finn and wrapping Quinn's arms around her stomach, she joined back in, singing with a wide smile on her face.

_When you see my face_  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell  
(Well you'll never tell) 

Rachel crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow that could match Quinn's. She knew the boy would try to play it off as if he didn't care and make sure everyone knew that hewas the person that dumped her.

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well_

She just shrugged again, pulling Quinn tighter against her. The blonde smiled at Finn, the dangerous HBIC glint in her eye telling him that her revenge against him wasn't even near completion.

_I hope it gives you hell_  
(It will give you hell)  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
(It will give you hell)  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell 

The song ended with New Directions clapping, whistling and catcalling as Rachel whirled around, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into another kiss. No one paid attention to the sound of a chair colliding with a wall and a door slamming as the man-child left.

"I love you, Rach." Quinn whispered against her lips.

The singer smiled widely before pulling the blonde into another fierce kiss. "I love you too." She mumbled against Quinn's lips.


End file.
